


I've Always Been This Cheesy

by fricklefracklestargirl



Series: Fall Into Rarepair Hell With Me [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fricklefracklestargirl/pseuds/fricklefracklestargirl
Summary: Tooru wasn't sure if he was ready to say yes.(Companion toI Just Want To Be With You.)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Fall Into Rarepair Hell With Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/354593
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	I've Always Been This Cheesy

It isn’t that Tooru doesn’t like Kuroo; it’s more along the lines of he likes him _ too much _ . He has no idea where it started, but the moment it did, it rolled down a very steep hill that he couldn’t seem to get back up. In all actuality, Tooru should’ve never even given Kuroo a response the first time they met. The moment that guy opened his mouth, Tooru should’ve walked away and not let him bother him. However, he’s always up for a challenge. And a challenge is exactly what Kuroo presented him with. 

It was after a few practices with his college team that Kuroo finally showed up. Tooru was still trying to find his rhythm in the team, still trying to attempt teamwork with Daichi, which is hard with how bitter he still was. And Bokuto, man, he was a beast. Also, highly energetic. It was hard not to feel drawn to him, simply because of his boisterous attitude. He was the first one Tooru connected with and Tooru supposed, Kuroo and Bokuto were a packaged deal. Though, at the time, he hadn’t known that yet. 

Kuroo came traipsing in after practice one day, backpack thrown over his shoulder, immediately heading straight towards Bokuto and Tooru. Tooru recognized him, though, as being Nekoma’s old team captain. Which had him wondering why he wasn’t on the team as well. 

“Hey,” Kuroo called out to them, nodding his head to Tooru before turning toward Bokuto, “is practice over? I was thinking we could hit up fast food tonight. I stayed later in the library than I planned to, so no food is waiting for us at home.”

“Aw man, but you were supposed to make hotpot tonight!” Bokuto cried, sticking out his bottom lip obnoxiously. 

“Hey hey, I will make it, just not tonight. Wanna join us, hot stuff?” Kuroo turned his face toward Tooru and winked. “Or does your highness prefer a more royal meal?”

The big grin on his face was irritating Tooru. Something about him and his rooster head just bothered him. 

He responded, “I’ll have you know that I never accept offers from creeps. Who are you?”

“Ah this is Kuroo! You know, my roommate I’ve been telling you about!” Bokuto’s voice was far too loud and far too excited. 

“I thought you could’ve guessed, considering I’m talking about making him dinner, but maybe your perception only extends to on court affairs and not outside of it,” Kuroo snickered. 

Tooru scoffed, “I could very well understand that, I just wanted to know your name so I didn’t call you rooster head, but now I think I’ll call you that anyway.”

“Only if I could call you pretty boy.”

“Absolutely not,” Tooru scowled, crossing his arms. 

“Whatever you say  _ pretty boy _ ,” Kuroo laughed again and started to walk away. “Meet me outside when you’re done changing Bo, and make it quick, I’m hungry.”

Kuroo walked out of the gym and Tooru scoffed again, “ _ That’s _ your roommate? How do you even put up with that?”

“Well I only have to see him in the morning and at night,” Bokuto chuckled, “but seriously, he’s a chill dude. He just really likes getting under people’s skin.”

“Whatever, he’s your roommate, not mine, so I’m not required to interact with him.”

“Okay, are you sure you don’t want to come with us? I mean, he’s paying. He might’ve sounded like an ass, but he was offering. He’s really not that bad.”

“I’ll pass,” Tooru said, but then his belly rumbled. He was gravely reminded that he lived alone and only had ramen packets at home. 

“You  _ sure _ ?” Bokuto asked, looking down at his stomach quickly before looking back up at his face. Tooru could tell he was holding back a laugh. 

Tooru ended up sitting at a fast food place, right across from the rooster head himself, listening to Bokuto and him go back and forth, bickering and bantering from here to there and Tooru could only watch in amazement. Between conversations about dogs, the debates over which condiments were the best, and the science jokes that Kuroo had to throw in every five minutes; it was just a wild ride. Tooru thought Bokuto was much on his own. It seemed adding Kuroo in the mix just turned things up a thousand notches. 

“Are you two,” Tooru pauses, contemplating, “always like this?”

“What, can’t handle our collective awesomeness?” Kuroo questioned, waggling his eyebrows at him. 

“Don’t worry, Kenma and Akaashi can’t handle it either,” Bokuto laughed and Kuroo clutched at his heart.

“Bokuto, you wound me.” Then he sighed and glared over at him, “Why would you admit our friends can’t stand us?”

“Hey I never said they hate us! Just that sometimes they uh,” Bokuto chuckled, scratched his cheek, “want us to maybe be quiet.”

“It’s okay Bokuto, I’m sure pretty boy over here annoys his friends with his kingly demeanor.”

Tooru’s fist was clenched on top of the table as his eyes pierced into Kuroo’s soul. Or at least that’s what he was going for by glaring at him. 

“I’ll have you know my friends absolutely adore me. They’re always begging to hang out with me, but, alas, my time is taken up with volleyball. I don’t have time to hang out with them.”

“But you had time to come here with us, eh?” Kuroo probed, leaning across the table in question. 

It hit a nerve. Tooru was so far away from his friends. The only people he really knew were from some girls from school and Daichi. He knew about Bokuto and Kuroo because of their status in their old teams, but had never actually met them before. And Daichi wasn’t his friend. Iwa-chan told him to let things go, but it was hard. Iwa-chan was so far away from him, he could only get a hold of him when neither one of them were busy, and boy was Iwa-chan busy. He had group chats with his old teammates, but it’s been relatively inactive with everyone so busy with school and work. It stung and he could feel his eyes starting to well up.

Before he could retort in any way, he saw Kuroo reel back, eyebrows shot up, eyes softened, and grin wiped from his face. Tooru, not knowing how to respond to such a reaction, got up from the table and went outside. Once he got out, he debated just leaving. It wasn’t like he had to worry about paying for the bill. He had barely eaten, though, and left most of his meal behind. His stomach was aching from how little food he had eaten all day, so it would be stupid to leave without really eating. He tried breathing a little and composing himself before he went back inside and had to hear Kuroo rip into him. 

The door to the place opened beside him and out came Kuroo, coming up next to him. 

Tooru frowned, “If you came out here to smoke, please go far away from me to do so. I hate the smell of smoke.”

“I do not, in fact, smoke. Didn’t think I’d come off as a guy who does,” Kuroo said, yet another grin played on his lips. It felt more reserved than the ones from earlier on. When Tooru decided to look away from him and cross his arms, Kuroo said, “I’m sorry about that.”

There was a silence for a moment while Tooru’s brain caught up with his words. 

“Wait, what?”

“I must’ve hit a nerve. I’m sorry. I got lucky with Bokuto and Daichi going to the same school as me. Not everyone gets as lucky.”

“Are you feeling sorry for me?” Tooru asked, immediately feeling worse. 

“Maybe a little. But mostly, I just wanted to say that, you know, Bokuto and I haven’t really talked to anyone outside of our little group of us two and Daichi. You could join me and Bokuto in turning Daichi’s life upside down.”

“Is that what you do for fun? Torture people?”

“If Daichi is right about you, I’d say you’re just as insufferable.”

“Are you still going to call me pretty boy?”

“Of course.”

Tooru scowled, “Shitty rooster head.”

“Only the best,” Kuroo chuckled. “Why not come back inside and eat something? If you’re worried about me feeling sorry for you, I’ll just go back in and pester you like I have been to make you feel better.”

Tooru could’ve walked away. Thinking back, that could’ve been his moment. He could’ve left Kuroo behind, only speak with Bokuto at practice and nothing more, and never ever talk to Kuroo again. There was something, though. A realization, if you will, that Kuroo was  _ trying _ to be an asshole, but the undercurrent of sincerity was ever present in his eyes. It made him curious. He’s always wondered if it was the right decision, to let Kuroo lead him back inside. 

Realistically, it was a great decision. After that, Tooru started hanging out with them more often. Their first year in university was full of after-practice dinners, more homemade ones after the first time. Daichi would join a lot and, of course, it took time for them to get on good terms with one another, but they slowly fell into a friendship. Though, Kuroo was right, it was tons of fun to annoy Daichi. Tooru had still found time to contact his old teammates, but he didn’t feel as alone anymore. 

After their first year, Kenma moved in with Kuroo and Bokuto, which, at first, was a bit strange to Tooru. For some reason, he was under the impression that Bokuto and Kuroo were in a relationship and they had just not outright said anything about it. However, after Kenma moved in, Bokuto would constantly talk about Kenma. It was weird because Kenma was supposed to be Kuroo’s best friend. And it wasn’t like Kuroo didn’t talk about him and invite him out with them sometimes, it’s just that Bokuto was practically fawning over him. 

“Aren’t you and Bokuto dating?” Tooru finally asked Kuroo when they decided to have lunch together one afternoon. 

“What gave you that idea? Is it ‘cause Bo is all touchy-feely? That’s just his personality.”

“So you’re not dating?”

“Why, are you offering?”

Tooru stumbled, his face warming up without his permission, and attempted to turn his nose up to him to hide it. “Absolutely not. I just want to know what’s going on with him and Kenma.”

They were talking about Bokuto, not Tooru. 

“He’s been head-over-heels for Kenma ever since he met him in high school. Kenma, however, is incredibly intimidated by him. I thought after him and shorty became friends, I thought Kenma would be able to handle Bokuto a bit more, since shorty’s almost as rambunctious as Bokuto, but then we graduated and he didn’t have to worry about him anymore. I was surprised he even wanted to move in with us, but Bokuto was over the moon.”

“So Bokuto’s in love with him but Kenma’s not in love with Bokuto?”

“For the time being.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Kenma will figure it out eventually. I don’t know how long it’ll take, but he’ll figure it out.”

Tooru sighed. He really couldn’t understand all that mess. 

“Anyway, when are we going on our date?”

Tooru’s heart jumped into his throat and his face burned. Kuroo was grinning quite wide and Tooru couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. It’s not that he hadn’t considered it, at that point. Kuroo was an attractive guy and he was honestly incredibly kind, though obnoxious about it. He lit a fire in Tooru, always fighting back to everything he said, and that has manifested itself in his mind in creative ways. 

He internally shook it off and grinned back, “Sorry, I’m not that easy.”

“Oh, what do I have to do to be worthy of the great Oikawa-san?”

“Keep giving me food.”

“I can do that.”

The conversation was dropped after that, but it wasn’t the last of that kind. They spent a lot of time with each other after that, just the two of them. They’d still have group outings, Kenma and Akaashi joining them every so often along with Daichi, but now it seemed that Kuroo wanted to spend even more time alone with him. He tried not to put much thought into it, but it did wriggle it’s way into his mind every once in a while.

It was always right before he went to bed, his mind would go to Kuroo and he thought, no he’s not actually flirting with me. He’s just being an ass, like always. He wasn’t serious. But then he’d think about the look in his eyes, the same undercurrent of sincerity he had the first time they hung out, and he buried it. He ignored it, resolutely. And every time the conversation would come up, it always went something like this:

“So when are we having that date?”

“Only in your dream, Kuroo-chan.”

Or:

“Does this count as a date yet?”

“Not in your life.”

Or: 

“I’d say that this is a date, pretty boy.”

“I’d say you’ve lost your mind.”

And so on and so forth. Any deflection he had, he’d use it. He was always coming up with new retorts to use because the moment he would slip up is the moment he’d actually have to look Kuroo in the eye and tell him that Bokuto wasn’t the only one head-over-heels for someone. 

He was terrified, constantly, that Kuroo would finally push just a little more. He wasn’t sure if he was ready. He didn’t know exactly what was holding him back. Maybe it was the idea of vulnerability that struck him to his core. Iwa-chan knew these parts of him, but they were best friends, childhood friends, who knew all those parts because of their history. Kuroo was new. He didn’t know what would be too much for him; he didn’t know what about himself that Kuroo would find too unbearable. He didn’t want to get into a relationship with him just for Kuroo to find a reason to leave him. 

Somehow this ended up going on for a few years. Kuroo was a fixture in his life all through college and then they graduated and he never left. Kuroo got a bit more busier when he joined a research lab, but he always made time for Tooru and it made Tooru’s heart pump faster every time Kuroo would move around his schedule to make time to see him. Tooru would always tell him, “If you don’t have time, we don’t have to meet up.” Yet, Kuroo would come through.

After so long, Tooru was convinced he wouldn’t be able to avoid Kuroo forever. 

“Hey, thanks for coming out, I really need to talk to you,” Kuroo said one evening, sitting down at a bar stool next to Tooru. 

Tooru steeled himself and asked, “What does a rooster head need from me?”

“You know how Tsukishima has been around more often?”

Tooru blinked. Then, “Uh, yeah. What about Glasses-kun?”

“Well I’ve taken it upon myself to get him and Kageyama together. Guy’s pining so hard for him. He literally told me one night that he ‘just wishes the idiot would talk to him once in a while.’”

“Why would I help Kageyama get laid?” Tooru frowned, absolutely disgusted. “Plus, Glasses-kun doesn’t even like me, why should I help him?”

“Look, I know deep down under that superficial facade you’re actually fond of Kageyama. And Tsukishima’s my precious kouhai. So why not give them a little push?”

Tooru glared, but asked, “What exactly do you want me to do?”

“Get a hold of Kageyama and asked him out to our next drinking night. It’ll be perfect.”

“How do you even know I have his number?”  
“You got super drunk one time and called him to tell him he’s an asshole.”

Tooru attempted to glare harder at him. 

“Look, afterward I’ll take you to that new bakery that opened up down the street from my apartment.”

He debated. And debated. And debated. Then he groaned and said, “Fine, but you’re buying!”

“Don’t I always?”

The couple nights before their little outing, Kuroo was over at his house. He brought along some food and decided to make Tooru some dinner. They were bickering back and forth while Kuroo cooked, Tooru stealing bits of food as Kuroo prepared, and laughing up a storm. After a little bit, they fall into a comfortable silence. Kuroo starts humming something while he cooked and Tooru sat at the table, watching Kuroo sway back and forth as he worked. It felt so nice. 

Tooru was struck with the idea of living with Kuroo. Of being with Kuroo. Of wrapping his arms from behind as he cooked and kissing his neck gently. Of spending every night eating his food. Of laying in bed together and just holding one another through the night. 

Then a rush of anxiety hit him. 

“Uh, Kuroo,” he rushed to say, “I don’t think you should be so nice to me.”

He could hear Kuroo chuckle over his shoulder, “Ah, so you’re admitting I’m nice.”

“No, I mean,” Tooru steeled himself again, “I want you to stop asking me to go on a date with you.”

“Wha--What?” Kuroo finally turned to look over at him. “I didn’t say anything, though?”

“But you always do. You always ask. And I can’t say yes. I’m,” he paused, taking in a shaky breath, “never going to say yes.”

“Where’s this coming from?” Kuroo asked while he crossed his arms across his chest. 

“I can’t do it, Kuroo. I can’t say yes.”  
A fire lit in Kuroo’s eyes and he said a little more roughly, “And why not? Seriously, Oikawa, why not? Haven’t we literally been going out with each other for years?”

“No, no we haven’t! It’s not real!”

“It’s been real to me!” Kuroo shouted, his arms falling to his side and his fists balling up. 

A silence fell over them and Tooru felt like crying.

“You know what, you can finish dinner. I don’t really feel hungry anymore.”

Kuroo left the kitchen. He saw him grab his coat and then disappear out the door. 

The days leading up to the group date were excruciatingly painful. Kuroo hadn’t contacted him once. When they finally met up, Tooru didn’t know what to expect. What he got was Kuroo acting like nothing happened. He wasn’t sure if he was doing it because he didn’t want to make a scene or because he really just wanted to move on, but the more Kuroo prodded him like nothing happened, the more he drank. He tried to concentrate on Kageyama and Tsukishima to make sure that everything was going as planned, but at some point his mind wandered and he got looser the more he drank. He was giggling up a storm and Kuroo was just acting like they had before Tooru made things uncomfortable. Maybe this was Kuroo’s way of letting things go. 

The night was getting fuzzy and it came to a close sooner than later. He felt a little wobbly and he heard Kuroo say something about taking him home. Then he was dragged to his feet and he wobbled out the door. Kuroo walked him back to Tooru’s apartment and dropped him down on his bed when they got inside. 

He heard Kuroo say, “I’ll get you some water for you to drink in the morning. Try to get some sleep.”

He started to walk away, but Tooru grabbed his wrist. 

“Kuroo-chan, I want to say yes,” Tooru said. He could see Kuroo’s brow furrow. “I’m scared. You’ll find some reason to leave me. I know you will. I’m annoyingly stubborn and obnoxiously confident. If I say yes, then that means you’ll be with me and there’s a chance you’ll just leave me behind once you’re sick of me.”

“Oikawa,” Kuroo looked down on him and his face looked pained. “I haven’t left you yet, have I?”

Tooru felt tears running down his face and let go of Kuroo’s wrist. 

“Goodnight, Tooru.”

And Kuroo walked out of the room. He wasn’t sure if he left completely and he was too dizzy to get back up. He curled up and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to a cup of water and medicine sitting on his side table. His head ached and his eyes were sore, but he sat up in bed and gulped down the medicine. He checked his phone and glared down at the message displayed on it. 

He walked out of his room and felt his stomach flip when he saw Kuroo sitting spread out on the couch. He went around the couch, caught Kuroo’s eyes, and wordlessly picked up Kuroo’s legs, plopped down on the couch, and placed Kuroo’s legs on his lap. He took a few sips of his water as a silence took over them. It was thick and Tooru had so much to say. 

“Kageyama took Tsukki back home last night.”

Tooru hummed in response, still trying to think over his words.

“So, do you think it worked? 

He took another sip of his water, frowning. 

“Oh it definitely worked.” 

“Uh, how do you know?”

Tooru pulled out his phone and showed Kuroo the message from Kageyama that read, “Thanks.” 

“God, that’s practically him telling you they made out.”

“ _ I know _ .”

Kuroo snickers and it almost feels like last night didn’t happen. Tooru laughed along for a moment, but then they slowly fell into silence and Tooru’s belly flipped again. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but then closed it again without knowing what to say. 

Kuroo pulled his legs off his lap and sat up. He was turned toward Tooru face on, and he said, “I don’t want to leave you, Oikawa. I haven’t wanted to leave you since I met you. You think I don’t know how ridiculous you are? You can be so confident you’re almost arrogant. I had to force you to eat when we were in college because you didn’t want to learn how to cook. You can’t stand losing an argument, even when you’re wrong and you know you’re wrong. You’ve literally stopped talking to me for days on end because you’re so butthurt that you were wrong.”

“Hey, I’m not  _ that _ bad,” Tooru pouted, but his heart was pumping faster with every word he spoke. 

“You are. You really are,” Kuroo smiled and grabbed Tooru’s hand from where it lay in his lap. “But I love you. I have since forever. Hell, the whole reason I invited you to eat with us the first time we met is because I wanted to get to know you so bad. I’m just really bad at not being antagonistic.”

“That’s true,” Tooru says, his voice cracking and his eyes welling up. 

“Why would you think, at this point, I’d find a reason to leave you? I think you’ve given me a million reasons that could’ve had me gone forever ago, but that hasn’t stopped me because I love you and I want you.”

Kuroo moved his hand and cupped Tooru’s face, placing their foreheads against each other. Tooru let out a watery laugh, “Who knew you could be so cheesy?”

“I’ve always been this cheesy.”

“I think I’m ready to say yes now,” Tooru responded, placing his hand over Kuroo’s. 

“I’ve been waiting.”

And then they’re leaning forward into a soft kiss. 

“You know,” Tooru says when they pull apart, “we should get Kageyama back by sending him a picture of us kissing.”

“I think I like that idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with this series but maaaaaan I do love me to oikuros. I know they're not QUITE as rare as other rarepairs, but they're still rare to me. Also I should mention that I haven't caught up with the manga or show, so I don't know what's been going on lately. I really am trying to catch up, just having trouble on my end. I also don't really read the manga and I'm kinda intimidated to try and catch up with it.


End file.
